new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chip
Kiedy miałem kilka lat lubiłem grać w różne gry na Pegasusie. Mario, Contra, Kaczki… ale jedna z nich szczególnie przykuła moją uwagę. To była gra Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers. Od gry też zaczęło się moje zainteresowanie kreskówką. Po wielu latach postanowiłem powrócić do tej gry i zagrać. Długo poszukiwałem pliku z grą, aż w końcu znalazłem. Plik nazywał się Chip&Dale.exe. Strona wyglądała na zaufaną, więc uznałem, że to prekonfigurowany emulator z romem gry. Ucieszyłem się, gdyż nie musiałem nic ustawiać. Gdy ją uruchomiłem nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Gra uruchomiła się normalnie. Żadnej krwi, ani resztek mózgu na ekranie, jednakże po chwili ujrzałem pierwszą rzecz, która mnie zaniepokoiła. Nie mogłem wybrać postaci Dale’a. Wybrałem więc Chip’a i gdy wybrałem jego postać na ułamek sekundy odmierzanej stoperem ukazał mi się wyjątkowo przerażający obraz. Dale zniknął, a w emblemacie pozostał sam Chip. W tle pojawiły się pentagramy z których ciekła krew. Zignorowałem to i kontynuowałem grę. Szedłem Chipem przez pierwszą planszę. Jedną z rzeczy, którą przykuła moją uwagę było to, że nie było żadnych wrogów, ani skrzynek. Nic nie było. Mogłem iść, wspinać się. Im dłużej szedłem tym bardziej melodia zwalniała, aż nagle przełączyła się na tę przerażającą melodię z Lavender Town. Byłem zszokowany tym, że ten motyw pojawił się w grze Disneya, ale pewna ciekawość kazała mi iść Chipem dalej, mimo iż po twarzy było widać, że on nie chce tego. Im bliżej było końca pierwszego poziomu i walki z bossem, tym bardziej jego twarzy wyglądała na przerażoną. Kiedy dotarł do miejsca, gdzie otwiera pudełko z serem dla Rockfora stało się coś, co mnie zaskoczyło. Rockfor nie był sobą. Miał kurtkę zachlapaną krwią i złowieszczy uśmiech. I CO NAJGORSZE! ON SIĘ UNOSIŁ W POWIETRZU!! Miał wystawione ręce, a Chip gdy go ujrzał krzyknął. Ten krzyk był bardzo realistyczny. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że 8-bitowy krzyk może być taki prawdziwy. Gra zrestartowała się, i ujrzałem przerażający ekran. Nie było postaci Dale’a w emblemacie, napis „Capcom U.S.A.” zamienił się na „Capcom 666”. Sam emblemat był pordzewiały i wyglądał jakby nadgryziony, Chip zaś miał zamknięte oczy i było widać jego łzy. Nacisnąłem Enter, po czym przed moimi oczami objawił się inny poziom. Był on z drugiej części gry. Szedłem przez poziom. Nie widziałem żadnych wrogów. Chip był smutny. Widziałem w jego oczach łzy. W tle nie było żadnej muzyki. Przemierzałem pusty poziom, a w wiewiórce dostrzegałem coraz większy smutek. Nagle ujrzałem coś strasznego! Na dość wysokiej platformie stał Dale. Nie był sobą. Miał pusty wzrok, a z oczu ciekła krew. Zeskoczył i popełnił samobójstwo. Byłem zszokowany tym, że Dale wolał pójść w ślady Magika, ale to nie wszystko. Realistyczna krew i mózg leżały dookoła, i wyglądały ONE JAK PRAWDZIWE!! Przeraziło mnie to, że Pegasus jest w stanie wyświetlać tak realistyczny obraz, ale jako doświadczony gracz nie bałem się. Kiedy doszło do samobójstwa Dale’a Chip odskoczył. Był jeszcze smutniejszy, a poziom rozjaśniał ukazując niewidoczne wcześniej obrazy. Na jednym z nich ujrzałem jednego z wrogów Brygady RR – był to kot Spaślak. Miał pusty wyraz twarzy, a jego marynarka była pełna krwi wyglądającej jak prawdziwa. W tym samym momencie zaczęła lecieć melodia, którą dobrze znałem. To był motyw z Sonica.exe nazwie „Hill act 1”. Nakazałem Chipowi iść dalej, ale jego smutek zamienił się w strach. Kiedy ruszył dalej po chwili ujrzałem kolejną przerażającą rzecz. Bzyczek nie żył. Był zabity. Miał wyrwane skrzydła oraz odciętą głowę. Tętnice owada leżą dookoła. Ruszyłem dalej. Po chwili ujrzałem wejście. Ekran zrobił się czarny i usłyszałem śmiech Kefki z Final Fantasy. Gra uruchomiła się ponownie, ale tym razem emblemat zrobił się pusty, a dodatkowo doszedł szokujący napis: LICENSED BY SONIC.EXE.thumb|340px Oprócz tego zniknął napis „2 Players”. Nacisnąłem Enter, po chwili ujrzałem Chipa, który stał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Im dalej szedłem tym więcej szumu się pojawiło. Nagle ujrzałem Rockfora. Był zabity. Ta krew to nie była taka zwykła krew, ona była HIPERREALISTYCZNA. Flaki i resztki mięśni kegla leżą dookoła. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, przyjrzałem się uważniej i ujrzałem twarz Stalina w zwłokach członka Brygady RR. Popuściłem z szoku, gdyż zszokował mnie widok człowieka, który doprowadził do śmierci milionów osób w ZSRR w grze z moimi ulubionymi wiewiórkami. Ruszyłem dalej i nagle obraz zrobił się całkowicie zaszumiony. Usłyszałem piski, i nagle obraz zrobił się czarny. Pojawił się napis: - Wiesz co chłopcy i dziewczyny lubią czasem robić? Byłem zszokowany tym, że cytat z Clockwork pojawił się tutaj. Ujrzałem po chwili kontury Gadżet. To musiała być jakaś Cutscenka, gdyż siedziała w szkole i płakała. Ktoś nawet nazwał ją kurwą i wypisywał brzydkie rzeczy na Facebooku. Oczywiście nikt sobie z tego nie robił, a mnie zaskoczyły wulgaryzmy w tej grze. Po chwili wspomnienia Gadget skończyły się i ujrzałem coś co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Przykuty do podłogi Spaślak leżał w środku narysowanego na podłodze pentagramu. Dookoła było pełno kozich czaszek i liczb 666. Usłyszałem śmiech jak Yuno z Mirai Nikki i ujrzałem Gadget. Nie była sobą. Miała naszyjnik z jelit, zamiast jednego oka miała zegarek, a drugie było czarno czerwone. Z obu oczodołów wypływała krew. -Chcesz ze mną zagrać? - zapytała i wtedy pokazał się kolejny poziom. Po chwili okazało się, że… WALCZĘ Z GADGET! Rzucałem w nią piłeczką, którą w pierwszej części gry atakowałem Boss’ów. Musiałem uważać, gdyż była szybka i chciała zabić Chipa. ONA UNOSIŁA SIĘ W POWIETRZU. Kiedy Chip miał zadać decydujący atak gra zatrzymała się. Kiedy doszło do jej wznowienia Gadget stała za nim. Wyrwała mu rękę. Realistyczna krew tryska dookoła, a Chip krzyczy. Ten krzyk brzmiał jak prawdziwy. Gra znów się zrestartowała, ale w emblemacie ujrzałem…. SONICA.EXE!!thumb|316px Zamiast napisu Player 1 był napis Player 666. Nacisnąłem Enter. Ujrzałem Cut Scenkę, gdzie Spaślak był przykuty do odwróconego krzyża i przeraziłem się, gdyż… GADGET CHCE ZŁOŻYĆ SPAŚLAKA W OFIERZE SZATANOWI! Narysowała krąg do transmutacji i położyła Spaślaka na odwróconym krzyżu. Ostatni spazm Chipa zanim zmarł: - N- nie. Nie rób tego. Gadget to zrobiła. Wykonała Transmutację gdyż chciała odzyskać swojego ojca, ale jej to się nie udało. W zamian ujrzała Sonica.exe, który zabił Spaślaka i zjadł. -Dobre to było, lepsze niż skrzydełka z KFC – powiedział mroczny Sonic demonicznym głosem i wrócił do swojego świata. -Zapomniałbym, oddaję Tobie – Sonic.exe oddał drugie oko Gadget i odszedł w otoczeniu ognia piekielnego. Gadget ujrzała całą prawdę. Ona doprowadziła do śmierci Spaślaka i Brygadę RR. O ile to Spaślaka nie było jej szkoda, gdyż ciało jeszcze skwierczało, ale reszta ją załamała. Widok zmasakrowanych przyjaciół w kałuży realistycznie wyglądającej krwi doprowadził ją do depresji. Cut Scenka się skończyła, a gra się zrestartowała raz jeszcze. Nie było tam Sonica.exe, napis „Licensed by Sonic.exe” zniknął, a zamiast napisu Player 666 ukazał się napis „Suicide Hill”. thumb|306pxGadget płakała. Pokazywała mi kierunek, więc uznałem, że muszę w tę stronę iść. W tle leciała melodia z Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning. Gadget po chwili zaczęła ciężko pracować. Przygotowała groby dla swoich przyjaciół. Podczas kopania dziury odkryła zwłoki sióstr Godlewskich. Byłem zszokowany tym, że w takim tragicznym momencie dla Gadget pojawiają się te dwie marne imitacje twórców dobrej muzyki. Kiedy pogrzebała swoich przyjaciół, a zwłoki sióstr Godlewskich spaliła postanowiła popełnić samobójstwo. Kiedy już przygotowała się do śmierci, nagle pojawił się Zbigniew Stonoga. -Nie warto było kurwa – powiedział. W sumie nie zaskoczyły mnie wulgarne słowa Pana Zbigniewa, to akurat było do przewidzenia. -Wiem – powiedziała Gadget – bardzo dobrze o tym wiem. Chciała się powiesić, ale sznur zerwał się. Poszła przed siebie. Po chwili ujrzała kolce, takie same jak w Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning. Wahała się, ale po chwili potknęła się o bardzo realistyczną skórkę od banana i wylądowała na kolcach. Krew i mózg leży dookoła, a nasieniowody wpadły do krwistego jeziora. Ujrzałem ducha Gadget, który był smutny. Poleciał wysoko. Flaki, krew i mózg leżały, kiedy usłyszałem na koniec gry mroczny motyw oraz spazmatyczny krzyk Testovirona, jakby nigdy się nic nie stało. thumb|center|335 px Nagle mój komputer wyłączył się, a pod domem pojawił się kartridż z grą. Nie chciałem mieć z tym nic wspólnego i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, ze straż miejska może mi wlepić mandat za palenie śmieciami. Postanowiłem spalić tę grę. Niech Chip i Dale znikną z mojego życia.